A Hero's Troubles
by Linnya
Summary: Being the great saiyaman isn't so easy. It's exhausting and takes so much time. So Gohan finally quits his unpaid freetime job and lives a normal life. But he can't stay in the background forever... (OLD! Don't read - only still here because I don't want to delete it...yet. Seriously, what was I thinking? Oo")
1. Difficulties

**A Hero's Troubles**

by Flesi Kameez

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own DB or DBZ. If I did, I surely wouldn't be writing a FanFic right now, but something I can make lots of money with. :-0" Anyway, I still don't own it, and I am afraid, I never will.

_Summary: _Gohan has had enough of it. Being the great saiyaman is becoming more and more of a burden. So he decides to neglect his duties as a super hero and let others do the work. Still, he can't stay in the background forever…

**Chapter one – Difficulties**

"Not again," Gohan muttered slightly irritated as he heard shots from around the corner. 'I guess I won't get the chance to change back to normal today,' he thought, wearing still his saiyaman outfit from the burglary five minutes ago. Without giving it another thought he rushed towards the bank that was being robbed.

He saw some policemen standing near the entrance. They were shouting something about letting the hostages go. But the kidnapper didn't seem to care about it. Neither did Gohan; Thanks to his superhuman speed he approached the thug without being seen. Quickly he knocked him unconscious while shooting small shockwaves at the other two gangsters who were guarding the entrance. He went out of the bank and noticed the robber's transport car driving away at a murderous speed. So he just blew it up with another shockwave, before he flew away as he used to.

A few moments later he arrived at Orange Star high school and landed on its roof.

"Gosh. That's wearing me off. Four times this morning. Wonder how many it will be in the afternoon," he sighed and changed his dress by pressing the useful red button on his watch. "I hope I'm not too late again." Walking down the stairs, he suddenly realized what he had just seen on his watch. Shocked, he stopped and checked the time again. "8.25 am!" he cried out in frustration, "I almost missed the first lesson completely! What happened to these forty minutes!" So he stood there, in the middle of the empty school floor, wondering what he had needed so much time for. 'Okay, freeing all those people from the burning building wasn't exactly simple. Tracking down the ten escaping hooligans took a lot of time, too, especially when everyone is running in another direction. Well, I think, that explains it. Still I don't think, Ms Heider will buy it,' he thought, grinning sarcastically when he thought of the last time his 'favorite' teacher got mad at him. The small, old woman might not look like it, but she had the terrifying ability to crush the self confidence of everyone she was angry at. Gohan still hadn't recovered from this.

He would have to think of something, quickly. Slowly he started walking towards his class room. But he just couldn't figure out a worthy excuse.

Two minutes later Gohan stood in front of the classroom's door. The bell rang and some of the pupils came out, wanting to breathe some fresher air.

After a moment, Videl came along. "Hi Gohan!" she said, adding with a sadistic smirk, "Ms Heider was really worried about you."

"Thanks for the info," Gohan moaned, "she still in there?" Videl nodded and followed Gohan when he finally went inside the class room.

"Good morning, Ms Heider," he greeted his teacher as he nervously approached her, "I'm sorry I couldn't attend the first lesson, but–" He was interrupted by a bored looking Ms Heider, "Yes? What is your excuse this time?"

Gohan swallowed. "I had to go to the dentist," he said shortly. 'A normal excuse like this will have to do, since I've used all the others already the last times when I was late,' he thought while trying not to look away from his teacher's eyes, hoping she would trust his words. "Don't you believe me?" he added after a moment. He innocently looked at her and hid his nervousness as best as possible.

Another terribly long moment passed, until Ms Heider finally stopped staring at him, sighed and said in a somehow concerned sounding voice, "Of course I believe you, Gohan. After all, you are my best student. However, you have come late or been absent quite often recently. This also shows in your grades. I don't want you to worsen at school because of family quarrels, a frozen car, an old tuna salad or what else you told me during the last weeks. Either you get things settled in your free time or I'll have to visit your mom. You got that?"

Gohan gulped at the thought of chichi after a meeting with Ms Heider. "Yes, ma'am," he whimpered and cautiously turned around, hoping to get away before Ms Heider would start screaming. But he didn't make it in time.

"And Gohan, since you have missed quite a lot of the last lessons, I _advise_ you to do all the tasks on the pages 39 and 40 in your text book until tomorrow," Ms Heider said empathically. At once Gohan turned back and looked at her disturbed. "But this are at least fifty single tasks!"

"You're an intelligent boy. I expect you not to have many problems with it. Period," Ms Heider eventually said and turned away to shout at some students who were sitting on the tables.

'Today I won't have time for anything else but this,' Gohan thought, swearing under his breath.

"Poor Gohan! But at least she didn't yell at you again, right?" Suddenly Videl stood in front of him and tried to cheer him up. Gohan just nodded and stumbled, still paralyzed, to his seat.

Videl followed him and kept talking, "C'mon, don't worry, be happy! If you want me to, I might even do some of the tasks for you, so that you can still fight crimes today." Although Gohan kept denying it, Videl still suspected him to be the great saiyaman and would never miss the chance to get the truth out of that strange guy.

Unfortunately, her attempt didn't work this time, too. Gohan didn't even listen to what she said. He just yawned. "Man, I'm hungry."

Videl got angry. "Gohan! What's wrong with you!" she shouted annoyed, as he suddenly fell asleep on his chair, right in front of her. She had to shout into his ear several times, until he decided to wake up. First, he needed some time to realize where he was. Dazzled he looked up at Videl, who was returning a rather reproachful look. "Gohan, you just slept at school," she explained, "And you fell asleep when I was talking to you."

Gohan scratched the back of his head apologetically and muttered something about being always a little tired lately and because of that also not so good at school.

Videl raised an eyebrow, "And why would you be tired?"

"School's boooooring," Gohan yawned, stretching out his arms. At least he was awake enough not to reveal his secrets. It wouldn't do them any good to tell Videl that helping people as saiyaman all day could be quite exhausting and that this was the cause of his current fatigue.

"Still don't sleep here, okay? Or do you wanna have another talk with our dear Ms Heider?" Videl said teasingly and went to her own seat when the bell rang.

During the following lessons, Gohan regained his usual, cheerful self. He talked to Videl, Erasa and Sharpner as always and joked around with them. Even the lessons itself weren't that bad. Especially for Gohan, because he knew from his earlier studies at home that genetics or trigonometric functions could be far more boring topics than the teachers made them to be.

In fact, Gohan had quite a lot of fun this day. That means, until the lessons ended: As soon as he had reached the roof and changed his outfit, he detected the next crime, only three streets away.

Being the nice and helpful guy he was, Gohan flew to the scene at once and saved a boy within seconds from being seriously hurt by some thugs, before he started his way home.

Two minutes away, there was a robbery which Gohan had to take care of.

After about another hundred meters, he found the next problem that wanted to be solved: A suicidal high school girl stood on the edge of a sky scraper's roof, ready to jump into her demise. Seconds later, she flew in the air; but not downwards – The great saiyaman had caught her just in time, and now he brought her to a nice park, where he told her never to do something like this again. After he had listened to all her problems for two whole hours, she finally promised him to see everything in a more positive light and not to try killing herself again.

"At least another fan club member," Gohan thought afterwards, when he noticed two street gangs fighting each other directly under him. Although he didn't exactly know if he could be of any use here, he went down and separated them. For now.

When Gohan finally reached the suburbs of Satan City, he wasn't happy at all about what he saw there: Five youths robbing a weapon shop. Of course, those weapons weren't a problem for Gohan. He just hated the thought that teens in his own age would steal weapons to do even more crimes. Anyways, as it was his job – unpaid of course – Gohan left the youths unconscious, tied up on the wall of the weapon shop for the policemen to find them.

Then Gohan again ascended into the air. After he had left Satan City, he knew that today he wouldn't need to fight any other crimes.

By now it was dark already. So, when he reached home, Gohan again had to explain to his mother what he'd been doing all day. "Son, it's nice that you want to help all those people," Chichi said while placing a huge amount of food on the kitchen table. "But don't dare to forget your duties at school because of that masquerade!" she finished, warning him with a gesture towards her well-known frying pan.

Gohan gulped, as Chichi spoke again, "If this is getting too much for you, you should just let all the people be. Your education goes first." Then she went towards the stairs to call her youngest son for dinner.

Gohan looked after her, surprised. This option had never come to his mind before: Why not stop being the great saiyaman? All his current problems should be solved. But after having thought about this option a second time, Gohan realized what it meant. 'Nah, I can't do this. I can't let people suffer innocently,' he thought and dropped the subject.

When he went to his room an hour later, he fell into his bed and slept at once, exhausted from the day.

**End of Chapter one**

by Flesi Kameez

_Post-Chapter-Commentlis: _Well, what do you think? You like it so far? Tell me your opinion in a review! I wanna know e v e r y t h i n g: your thoughts about it, possible mistakes I made with words/phrases, grammar or even the story itself, suggestions about what should happen next, writing tips or whatever you have. But no flames plz, only constructive criticism. So no "This is crap", only a "This is crap, ya shouldn't use so long sentences." Coz it doesn't bring me any further if I don't know what exactly you're complaining about. Still, you don't necessarily need to use the word "crap" in the review ;

So, bye for now, and thanks an lot for reading and don't forget to…

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

Z


	2. Decision

**A Hero's Troubles**

by Flesi Kameez

_Disclaimer:_ I still don't own DB or DBZ. If I did, I would leave school and buy a nice house on the Red Sea. There I would only sunbathe, watch TV and eat all day, until I grow wider than high. If you see it this way, it is somewhat good that I don't own DBZ, even though I'd love to, but as you all know, I don't and won't anyway… Ergh.

_Summary: _Gohan has had enough of it. Being the great saiyaman is becoming more and more of a burden. So he decides to neglect his duties as a super hero and let others do the work. Still, he can't stay in the background forever…

**Chapter two – Decision**

When Gohan packed his back for school the next morning, he realized with a shock that he hadn't done any homework, especially not the one Ms Heider had told him to do.

Gohan sweat dropped. "Mom, I've got a terrible cold. May I stay home?" he shouted towards the kitchen, although he knew exactly that Chichi wouldn't let him miss one single school day, even if he actually was ill.

A few moments later she stepped inside the floor and towards him. Completely ignoring his former attempt to miss school, she gave him a yellow capsule and said, "It's your lunch for today." Gohan nodded a thanks and turned to leave for school.

During the whole flight he tried to think of something that he could tell Ms Heider. But as soon as he reached Satan City, something else caught his attention. Several youths laid scattered about a park. As Gohan noticed that none of them was moving, he began to worry and approached the scene. He saw that most of the youths were injured and only unconscious at the moment. However, two of them were dead. Gohan couldn't feel their energies. As he took a closer look, he recognized them as members of the two street gangs he had tried to separate the day before.

He felt terrible, and not only because he couldn't help them now. But also because he hadn't been any help yesterday. He had only delayed their demise a bit. That didn't make much of a difference.

Suddenly Gohan noticed some police and ambulance cars driving in his direction. He decided it would be best to leave now, since there was nothing he could do anyway. He had learned how to fight and hurt others, but never how to heal their wounds.

Saddened he left the scene and flew to Orange Star High, not really paying attention to his surroundings. He didn't run into another crime this way, so at least he wasn't late for school again.

Quietly he went into his classroom and sat don on his seat, still remembering the incident and thinking about it.

"Gohan, what happened? Punctual today, eh?" Sharpner said teasingly. He greeted the depressed demi-saiyan with a clap on the shoulder and walked past him towards his own seat. Gohan, still in his thoughts, just nodded back.

"Boy, no offense, you really don't look good. Anything bothering you?" Videl asked concerned. She had entered the room together with Sharpner and was now standing right in front of Gohan, looking at him intensely. "Nuttin'," he just muttered. At this words, Videl knew that he again didn't want to tell her what was disturbing him. Of course, she could try getting it out of him, like she had yesterday. But today, she just didn't have the patience for this. So she went to her seat without another word, making upset noises on the way to express her displeasure.

Only then Gohan realized that he had ignored his best friend quite often lately. He turned his head to look at her. 'Videl's really trying hard. I guess, my behavior towards her is quite…unfair,' Gohan thought, still looking at the back of an upset Videl's head. 'I should tell her about it. Maybe she knows what to do. But I must be careful. I certainly don't want to tell her that I'm saiyaman.' Gohan grimaced as he got up from his seat to walk to Videl.

However, a certain someone held him back. "Son Gohan, did you do the tasks, as I told you? I'd like to see them," Ms Heider said, not letting go of her favorite student's arm.

"My brother ate it," Gohan stated slightly annoyed, as he turned to face his teacher. Finally he had decided to take some action – and now that woman prevented him from doing so!

"What?" Ms Heider asked in disbelief, raising an eyebrow.

Eventually Gohan got aware of what he had said and corrected himself, "I mean, my brother kept me from doing it." Then he added in a more nervous and less angry manner, "Sorry?"

Ms Heider snorted loudly and apparently very displeased. However, and to everyone's surprise, she let go of Gohan and went back to the teacher's desk.

Gohan sighed in relief. Plus, at least he hadn't lied to his teacher this time. Goten truly had made dinner a complicated procedure last evening: He had dashed inside the kitchen, taken all the food from the table and run outside to hide the food all over the surrounding area. Finding dozens of sausages, schnitzels, pretzels, pizzas and chicken parts was quite a difficult and time taking task, since Goten himself had forgotten where he had put them.

Gohan grinned. In fact, this little treasure hunt had been a lot of fun, even though he still couldn't figure out why Goten had begun with it.

"Umm, Gohan, why are you grinning?" Erasa asked cautiously, concerned about her classmate's sanity.

That brought Gohan back to reality. He scratched the back of his head and said, still grinning, "Just thought about my little brother."

"The one who ate your homework?" Erasa smirked.

"Yeah, that one," Gohan laughed. "Actually I don't have another one."

All of a sudden the bell rang and reminded him of his original intention: talking to Videl. He shortly looked in her direction and decided that he would have to wait until the next break.

Unfortunately, he missed that break. Someone might consider missing a break impossible. However, for Gohan nothing was impossible: After he'd fallen asleep five minutes before the lesson ended, no one and nothing was able to wake him again, nothing except for the bell which was the signal for the next lesson to start.

"Oh no, I again slept at school," Gohan whined, hitting his hand against his forehead, while Erasa giggled next to him. He glared at her causing her to shut up before he looked back at the teacher and tried to concentrate on what he said.

To Gohan, the time until lunch break seemed like an eternity. The topic, Caesar's "De Bello Gallico", was far more than boring. Besides he wanted to talk to Videl, and last but not least, he wanted to have lunch more than anything else.

Finally the lesson ended and Gohan hurried to his friend. "Wanna eat with me?" he asked Videl gallantly, causing her as well as Erasa and Sharpner to look at him puzzled. Though she was even more irritated now and a little afraid of Gohan's eating habits, she followed him outside. They sat down at one of the empty tables in the schoolyard.

Of course, the first thing Gohan did was activating his yellow capsule and spreading out the ten kilograms of food all over the table.

Videl speechlessly watched him chewing down five portions of butter noodles in almost no time, until Gohan said, "Djusht teig whaddever ya leig." Well, he hadn't stopped eating while speaking. So Videl needed some time to translate what he had said. ("Just take whatever you like.") Then, she needed another moment to wonder how someone could talk while eating at such a rapid pace. After that, she eventually was able to speak. "I… kinda fear that you might accidentally bite into my arm if I'd get too close to your food," she said honestly, noticing that the huge family pizza she'd also liked had just vanished from the table.

Gohan stopped eating for a moment and looked at her bewildered. Yet he soon understood what Videl was referring to. "Sorry about that. You still want something?" he spoke, gesturing towards the comparatively small mountain of remaining food on the table.

Videl took a cheese pretzel and slowly chewed it. 'Why did he want me to accompany him?' she wondered, while she once again watched him eating. To be honest, it was quite an unappealing sight. Then again, Videl also couldn't look away.

Within the following minute, Gohan finished his lunch. "That was good!" he said happily as he lent back and almost fell from the bench he was sitting on. However, he regained his balance and soon sat in front of Videl again, scratching the back of his head.

His friend tried to suppress her giggles, in vain. Soon she burst out in laughter, "You should have seen yourself…" She really wanted to stop laughing, but when Gohan joined her, it just was impossible. They needed several minutes to calm down.

Finally Videl spoke again, "Say, Gohan, why did you want me to watch you eating today?"

Gohan suddenly became very serious. "I," he spoke slowly, thinking every word over twice, "have a problem."

Videl raised an eyebrow. "A problem?" she questioned, sensing the chance to get to know more about Gohan and his secrets.

"Have you ever felt completely helpless?" he slowly asked. He didn't look at her, but up into the sky.

Videl had to think a moment. Then she admitted, "When I have to deal with my _superhuman_ father, I feel helpless almost always." She shrugged.

"I don't exactly mean that…" Gohan articulated even more slowly now, "Have you ever tried to do something good, but just lacked the ability to do it?"

"Just spit out the beans!" Videl demanded, getting upset from all this theoretical speech, "What happened?"

Now there was a major silence, since Gohan still wasn't sure whether he should tell Videl about the gangs or not. 'She can be trusted,' he finally decided in his mind. So he spoke again, "See, Videl, there are these two gangs–"

"You're in a gang!" Videl yelped in shock.

"No, I'm certainly not!" Gohan said loudly. He was also somewhat angry because Videl had interrupted him in a matter which wasn't so easy for him to talk about. Nevertheless, he continued his speech, "Anyway, there are those two gangs who don't like each other much. They are even fighting sometimes. As I told you, I'm not a member of one of them. However, I know some. Well, I tried to persuade them not to fight each other. And yesterday I actually thought that I had succeeded." He paused a moment. "But, when I drove to school this morning, I saw several of them lying unconscious in the park, some were even dead." He stared at the table.

"That's terrible," Videl muttered after a few seconds, actually meaning it.

Suddenly Gohan looked back at her and asked sadly, "What could I have done to prevent this from happening?"

"I-I don't know it, Gohan," she stuttered. "Some people will never understand."

"You're saying that I shouldn't even try?" Gohan asked quietly.

"Of course you can try, but you can't always expect a success," Videl answered softly. She knew what she was saying. She'd already witnessed honorable people failing although they'd only wanted to make things easier for others. Even she had experienced something like this once. When she had saved some poor people from being shot, they wouldn't thank her. They even shouted at her, 'Why do you interfere in other people's business! Don't dare coming back here ever again, lass!'

Videl grimaced. "I guess, as long as they don't see what you do for them, the people won't value your help." She was quiet for a moment.

After that, she looked directly into Gohan's eyes and gently held his hand when she said, "Gohan, so this is what's been bothering you lately… Sure, it's superb that you wanna help. But tell me: Why don't you just take care of your own life first, before you try to help others? We all see how worn out you've been. Maybe you should just let it be?"

He looked at her stunned. Now, the two most important women in his life had told him the same: to stop being saiyaman. Of course, Videl didn't officially know about his second identity. Still she had advised him to live his own life, after Chichi had done it fourteen hours earlier.

Suddenly, Videl got up. "And as you know," she said in a more cheerful voice and symbolically did some fighting moves, "I'm still there to take care of the bad guys!"

At this, Gohan got up, too. He smiled at his best friend warmly. This wasn't his usual, rather shallow smile, but a truly sweet one that made even Videl blush.

"Thank you, Videl."

**End of chapter two**

by Flesi Kameez

_Post-Chapter-Commentlis: _To be honest, I can't think of any informative post-chapter-comments this time.

However, I wanna thank fireeyes and RomaniBriefs for their nice reviews: Thank you guys! This can be really encouraging.

And, äh, as usual, I hope you liked it, and I am eager to read your reviews. So click da funny button and write down your thoughts about the story. I'm already looking forward to reading your

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

Thx


	3. Being just a Student

**A Hero's Troubles**

by Flesi Kameez

_Disclaimer:_ I still don't own DB or DBZ. If I did, I would be rich enough to buy the field in front of my home. In fact, I could even effort the one next to it, too. And also the one behind that field. Yes, guys, there are a lot of fields wanting to be bought out there. However, I don't exactly know what I should do with them. So I guess, it's okay that I don't own them. I also won't need all the money to buy them, so I don't necessarily have to own DBZ to be rich enough, right? But well, I don't own it anyway. shrugs

_Summary: _Gohan has had enough of it. Being the great saiyaman is becoming more and more of a burden. So he decides to neglect his duties as a super hero and let others do the work. Still, he can't stay in the background forever…

_Pre-Chapter-Comment:_ Hello, there I am again! Thank you all so much for your reviews! I'm glad you like my story Ü ( the Ü is used as a happily grinning smile here :p)

To the Fanfic Maniac: Well, I'll try to make my chapters longer, okay? However, I can't promise anything, because I've got that kinda…disease which also keeps me from getting good marks in history and German: I never write more than necessary. But I'm working on it, and anyway, due to the structure I made up for this story, this chapter is probably gonna be longer than the others anyway, so have fun with it!

To MarshmellowDragon: Actually, I haven't thought about the possibility of the criminality increasing dramatically. It is an interesting thought though, I might even use it… thx for the idea!

To everyone: As I said, thanks for thee nice reviews and now let's go on with the show…

And by the way, just in case you don't know: a pullunder is a pullover without sleeves. I'm saying this because I also didn't know until a week ago. And I'm saying it here so that I don't interrupt the story when the word occurs.

Anyway, have fun!

**Chapter three – Being just a student **

Thanks to his mother's and his best friend's advices, Gohan finally made up his mind; and he decided not to stay saiyaman any longer.

Maybe he should just slow down a bit, instead of giving up completely. But he knew: he'd still feel that it was his duty to help anyone. And after all, nothing would have changed.

Gohan didn't want that, he wanted to be free again. He wanted to spend time with his friends, to learn and to be there for his family. All these were things he had not been able to during the last weeks, due to his missing free time. He was tired of fighting crimes 24/7. Plus, because of his strange behavior an increasing number of classmates considered him a freak.

But now he had made his decision. Now his life would finally get better again.

Gohan lent back in his seat, smiling satisfied at the thought of a stress free future. However, he did not notice that Videl was watching him.

After their talk earlier this day, it was quite obvious that Gohan truly was the great saiyaman. But somehow, it wasn't that important to her anymore. Videl was far more impressed by his caring character than by any strength or abilities he might hide.

Still watching him, she sighed. 'I've always known that he is a nice guy, but I've never expected him to be _sooo_ nice,' she thought. Suddenly, she realized with a major shiver which way her thoughts were going, and tried to make them leave her mind. "Stupid Gohan," she finally mumbled and looked away.

"Why am I stupid now?" Gohan asked irritated, having heard Videl's mutter thanks to his saiyan senses.

"I bet she is talking about the movie," Erasa claimed as she turned around in her seat to talk to Gohan. When she saw his puzzled face, she went on, "We're gonna watch it this evening, remember? It's 'Lysops's Revenge'. They say, it's great – I still don't understand why you don't wanna accompany us."

Gohan thought about it. Now that he would finally have some free time again, why shouldn't he go to the movies with his friends? However, he truly didn't remember that they had ever asked him. So he spoke, "Who said I wouldn't come?"

"You, last week," Videl stated, leaning over to them in order to take part in the conversation.

So they actually _had_ asked him? Gohan looked at the two girls confused. "Then why don't I remember that?"

"Probably because you were half-asleep as always, nerd boy," Sharpner said, now also joining their talk, even though the lesson wasn't over yet.

"Well…" Gohan stuttered, scratching the remaining skin from the back of his head.

"So you're gonna come?" Erasa asked.

"Yaeh, why not?" Gohan answered smiling, "It'll surely be fun."

"Wow, now that's something, having you hang around with us," Sharpner commented sarcastically, causing Gohan to scratch the back of his head once again. However, it really began to hurt by now, so he stopped scratching immediately and began looking forward to the evening instead.

"Gohan! What are you doing there all the time!" Chichi shouted upstairs, disturbing her son's fashion session. He had been standing in front of his mirror for hours now, not able to decide which clothes he should wear tonight.

When Gohan didn't answer her because he was too busy to do so, Chichi became angry and went upstairs. She carried her frying pan, just to be sure. After all, she didn't know what was waiting for her in her son's room. And she didn't like to think about what it might be, either. She shook her head and went on climbing the stairs.

Finally she opened the door to Gohan's room and found him thoughtfully standing in front of his mirror, surrounded by huge mountains of clothing. Also, the major part of his shoe collection was scattered about the room, along with all the things he had used recently, such as books, various sheets or empty plates from his last "eat attack".

When Gohan noticed his mother, he blushed and began to utter the strangest things. When he saw the frying pan in her hand, he suddenly realized the mess in his room, blushed even more and began to sweatdrop. And when he noticed the look in his mother's face, he didn't know what to think anymore;

Chichi was smiling widely. Once she had entered the room, she had known what was going on here. "My son has a date!" she screamed happier than happy and ran towards her Gohan to hug him.

"It's not a date! I'm just gonna watsch a movie with some friends," Gohan explained, even though breathing and speaking wasn't exactly easy, thanks to his mother's tight embraces.

Finally Chichi let go of him and looked at him skeptical. "But your girlfriend's also going, right? So it is a date!"

Gohan sighed. Since Goten had met him and Videl together once and told his mother about it, she had considered them a couple. Gohan had often explained that Videl was just his classmate. However, it never worked.

He knew that Chichi wouldn't believe him this time, too. So he just mumbled, "Yeah, right," and tried to shove her out of his room.

Well, Gohan shouldn't have said anything; Chichi's face lightened once again. "My little Gohan's becoming a man!" she said cheerfully and hastily went back into his room, ignoring his attempts to stop her, "Let me pick your clothes, dear!" She went to a random mountain of shirts and began exploring it.

"Mom!" Gohan complained in a frustrated voice, "Why don't you let _me_ do this! I was just about to find a _really groovy_ outfit!"

"You and your groovy outfits," Chichi mused, "Just remember saiyaman." Slowly, she disappeared behind a huge mountain of clothes – or even in it? Gohan didn't exactly know, neither did he want to. But he knew that his mother had a point here: Of course, the saiyaman outfit was extremely cool and all; the problem was just that nobody had ever realized the coolness of this dress. In fact, many people had laughed about it! 'Well, another problem gone,' Gohan told himself when he suddenly remembered that he wasn't saiyaman anymore.

Two hours later, Gohan was standing in front of Satan City's cinema, waiting for his friends. They had told him to be punctual. "Or else…" he remembered Sharpner threatening him. And now, _they_ were late; ten minutes already, and there was still no sign of even one of his friends.

Gohan sighed. It was just so saddening! The clothes his mother had chosen were the same he always wore: brown trousers and a white shirt under a grass green pullunder which featured a nicely checked pattern. Just why hadn't she let him chose his outfit himself? He'd loved to wear his black leather clothes or the blue jeans outfit today, or maybe a mix of both? He'd even liked Vegeta's pink "Badman" shirt – everything, as long as it was just any different from what he used to wear.

Gohan sighed once again as he suddenly noticed Videl hurrying in his direction. He smiled at her. Somewhere deep in his heart, he had wanted her to arrive before the others. So they could at least spend some time together, just the two of them, without anyone disturbing them…

And after all, Gohan had to talk to his best friend in a very important and serious matter, which had been bothering him for quite a lot of time now. "Videl," he said seriously when she arrived, not even giving her the chance to greet him first, "Do you think I'm looking good?"

Videl gazed at him irritated. Was Gohan actually flirting with her? That just didn't seem right. But what else could he have meant? It surely was an attempt to flirt, it had to be. But then, Gohan had just proved that he wasn't a good flirter at all. "Excuse me?" Videl finally said in a rather disturbed manner.

Now, Gohan returned her irritated gaze. He apparently didn't know what had caused Videl's confusion. After some moments he decided just to explain his dilemma, "It's just that I need to know your opinion about my clothes. You know, I wanted to wear something _really groovy_ today, but my mother made me wear this." He pointed at his clothes, especially the pullunder.

Videl sighed in relief. So Gohan wasn't flirting or anything. It was just a stupid misunderstanding, nothing else. She tried to clear her mind and concentrated on Gohan's request instead. She eyed his clothes for some moments and finally said, "Well, the outfit isn't that amazing, but it's also not too bad. I guess, it's just your own style, since this is what you wear everyday." She smiled wearily.

So did Gohan. "Well, that's exactly what I hate about them – I'm always forced to wear the same kind of clothes. It's really not surprising that everyone thinks of me as a nerd."

"Maybe that's just coz you are one?" Sharpner suggested, joining the party along with Erasa. "Sorry for being late. Traffic's terrible today cause of that accident."

"What were you talking about?" Erasa asked interested.

Videl had to think a moment, if it would be wise to tell them about Gohan's troubles. Soon she was quite sure that it shouldn't be a problem and stated, "Gohan's fashion dilemma." She shrugged.

Erasa raised an eyebrow, sensing her chance to take the initiative. She questioningly looked at Gohan until he finally spoke, "Well, I need something new to wear, something _really groovy_." As he had done it quite often this day, he put a special emphasis on "really groovy", which made his wish sound a little… odd.

Because of that, Videl was practically forced to answer, "Gohan, no offense, but I'm somewhat afraid of what you call 'really groovy' clothing, just look at that saiyaman costume of yours."

Gohan was about to scratch the back of his head when he remembered that the skin on it still hurt a little. So he just mumbled some barely understandable words without any special gesture.

"Wait, does that mean Gohan is saiyaman?" Erasa suddenly asked, looking at him perplexed.

Only then Gohan realized that these people were supposed not to know about his little ex-secret. And to his surprise, it hadn't even been him who had let it slip, but Videl – who wasn't supposed to know it, either. Then it hit him: This had been one of her tricks again. She had tried to make him accidentally tell the truth. And this time she had actually succeeded. Gohan got angry about his own stupidity, while he kept looking at Videl irritated. His glare turned shocked as Videl finally began to speak, "Well, I guess, I should tell you something, guys…"

Gohan gasped. Even though he wasn't sure how much she knew, he shouldn't risk this. "Videl, don't," he whispered towards her, sounding angrier than he actually was.

Still, Videl spoke, "Okay, guys… This is top-secret, so don't tell anyone else about it, okay?" Erasa and Sharpner nodded, Gohan gulped instead, afraid of what Videl was going to tell them. So she went on, "Gohan and I have a, well, special friend. He's very strong and always wants to help people. So he just decided to become saiyaman. Gohan happened to be around back then, and he designed the costume for our friend. Right, Gohan?" Videl looked at him, as well as Erasa and Sharpner.

"Well, yeah," he nodded. He was surprised but grateful that Videl didn't reveal his secret. She had even helped him!

"Wow, you know saiyaman!" Erasa exclaimed in amazement. Then she turned towards Gohan and added, "And you actually made our hero's costume! I'm so jealous!"

Sharpner nodded and said, "I guess, if Erasa had designed the costume, saiyaman might have become a cool hero."

"Yay, and as good looking as the Gold Fighter!" the blonde girl added.

Gohan sighed. "That's not a very nice thing to say," he stated calmly. He didn't feel offended, since he actually hadn't designed the costume. He had just liked that _really groovy_ outfit.

"Hey, just kidding, relax," Sharpner apologized.

"Uno momento," Gohan exclaimed all of a sudden, having noticed something that really disturbed him, "Why does everyone complain about saiyamans outfit, while the Gold Fighter's clothes don't matter at all?" He threw puzzled looks in every direction.

"Gohan, c'mon!" Erasa answered at once, "How can clothes matter when someone has _golden spiky hair,_ _beautiful turquoise eyes_ and _such magnificent muscles_? Darn, he's so hot!"

Videl looked at her friend, sickened by this fanaticism. 'If this was an anime, she'd be drooling by now,' she thought wearily and looked at her other friends. Sharpner seemed disgusted, too, while Gohan just took a look on his watch. "Hey, didn't we want to see that movie?" he eventually asked.

"Oh no, we totally forgot the time!" Erasa cried out and panicked, "I'll get the tickets, you go find some good seats!" She ran off.

Gohan, Videl and Sharpner looked after her, slightly confused. "How are we supposed to find some good seats if we don't have any tickets?" Gohan wondered.

Videl shrugged. "Let's just follow her," she suggested and walked towards the cinema's entrance.

Five minutes later the four friends sat down on their seats.

"Great," Videl mumbled sarcastically, "I've always wanted to sit in the first row."

"At least the movie hasn't started yet," Gohan said optimistically.

"Yeah, right," Videl grumbled, "Quiet now, it's starting."

Gohan looked forward to watch the movie. However, his eyes began to ache due to that strange perspective. Not the movie was the problem but the short distance between him and the screen as well as the fact that he was sitting at the end of the row.

Gohan sighed and rubbed his eyes. Fortunately, he could finally see again after that and concentrated on the movie.

All the films he had seen together with his friends so far had been quite brutal action thrillers. Cell-like creatures used to occur in it as the main villains, and every time they would end up as a bloody pulp, thanks to a great hero whose name accidentally was either Hercule or Satan. These movies bored Gohan to death. So he was positively surprised when he realized that this one wasn't a Cell-gets-killed-by-Hercule. It wasn't even an action movie.

'Lysop's revenge' was a film about a boy who used to lie, always and to anyone. But when he went on an adventure with his companions, he realized that his lies just caused more problems for them. So in the end, he finally began to speak the truth and decided not to lie ever again.

Yes. Unlike all the other movies, this one actually had a meaning. Gohan was utterly impressed.

"Nice movie, but a little…boring," Sharpner admitted when they left the cinema.

Erasa shrugged. "Lysop was cute though."

"Don't you understand!" Videl shouted all of a sudden, "Finally we watched a movie that wasn't stupid or senseless, and you just complain or think about Lysop's _cuteness_? Shame on you!"

Her friends looked at her stunned, even Gohan, since Videl had just spoken out what he was thinking. "I also liked it," Gohan mentioned, "Well, I guess it's just a matter of taste."

"Whatever," Videl grumbled still quite angry, "See you tomorrow at school." Without any further delay she left.

Some rather confused moments later, Gohan, Sharpner and Erasa said goodbye to each other before also went home.

And in this night, each one of them would dream about Lysop, the cute hero of an impressive but boring movie.

**End of chapter three**

by Flesi Kameez

_Post-Chapter-Comment:_ Well, finally it's done! And it's L O N G E R . But still not long enow. You remember the structure thingy I mentioned earlier? I wanted a lot more to happen in this chapter. But since it's already gotten quite long and I won't have too much time to write on this week, I decided to make two chapters out of this. Probably.

And sorry about the fashion joke – It's a little mean, I know. It's just, I got kinda carried away there. Well, I hadn't planned this story to become humorous to begin with. I'm afraid, that's just how it goes – You never get what you want.

Hey, stop! What am I saying! Even though I hadn't planned it this way, I shouldn't complain, since I'm still quite pleased with it.

What about you? Do you think, it's good? Bad? Strange? Tell me your opinion straight away, in form of a review! As I already told you in chapter one, I need to know what you think, or else I might not be able to write what you like.

By the way, do you want a romance between Gohan and Videl? Yeah, I know, this is already becoming some kind of a GV, but what I need to know is, if you want…

a schmaltzy romance

a normal romance which develops slowly

not a romance at all

Aaaand please, tell me about my mistakes if you find some in plot, grammar, prepositions, word use, spelling or whatever, but especially my beloved **commas** – No matter where I place one, it just never seems right! So what is the secret (,) how I know (,) when a comma is placed correctly? Anyway, thanks for reading and please

R (,)

RE (,)

REV (,)

REVI (,)

REVIE (,)

REVIEW!

Yay!

_PS_: I changed a little bit of this chapter because of A-Mans review. I hope it's clearer now, that Videl didn't really know for sure about Gohan being saiyaman until this day.


End file.
